Sobre o orgulho de palavras frias
by Silkver
Summary: Seria realmente o amor mais forte que o orgulho? resistiria ele a falta de afeto? YAOI/LEMON ShakaXMu, MiloXCamus, MuXMilo.


**Aviso:** Saint Seiya (CDZ) não me pertence e sim ao titio Kurumada!

Legenda: _flashbacks / "pensamentos"_

**Sobre o orgulho de palavras frias**

Subia as escadas em direção a 11ª casa furioso, para dizer o mínimo. Não pedia a permissão para atravessar as casas antes da de Aquário, e qualquer um que o visse nem se daria ao trabalho de interromper a passagem daquele furacão de olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros cacheados.

Entrou no templo de Aquário, batendo a porta atrás de si e já foi se dirigindo a biblioteca, sabia que lá encontraria quem procurava. Entrou ainda exaltado, e parou na porta, esperando receber a atenção que queria para poder falar.

Camus apenas levantou a cabeça, olhando pra Milo sem muita emoção, apesar de toda a raiva estampada na face do escorpião.

- Milo, o que quer comigo? – disse com sua face inalterada.

- Como assim o que quer comigo? Quero saber o que diabos aconteceu com você? Não marcamos de jantarmos juntos hoje Camus? Eu fiquei duas horas esperando você. Duas horas Camus!

- Eu não me lembro de ter concordado com o tal jantar, você combinou tudo sozinho, não perguntou minha opinião. – Camus voltara a olhar para os papéis em cima da mesa.

- Mas Camus, é nosso aniversário, fazemos um ano juntos hoje, como pode não querer comemorar? – Milo agora estava desanimado, havia contado os dias para o aniversário de namoro com o francês, comprado tudo, preparado à maldita comida favorita do namorado, mesmo não sendo nem de longe a sua favorita, Camus apenas deveria ir, mas nem isso ele fez.

- É só uma data Milo, podemos comemorar outro dia, estou trabalhando agora, preciso entregar esses papéis da Fundação Kido amanhã cedo. – Camus falava sem ao menos desviar o olhar para Milo e aquilo deixava o grego novamente em seu estado de raiva. Caminhou para perto de onde estava o francês e bateu a palma da mão na mesa, fazendo um barulho alto e a pequena mesa de madeira tremer levemente.

- Pelo menos olhe pra mim quando falo com você seu miserável. – Sim o escorpião estava furioso, queria a atenção do francês e pareceu finalmente obtê-la. Camus, apesar de não esboçar nenhuma reação à atitude de Milo levantou os olhos até os do grego.

- Milo, não seja tão infantil... - não conseguiu terminar a frase e foi logo cortado por um escorpiano a beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Infantil, é isso que eu sou? Me diz exatamente quando fui infantil Camus? Na minha insistência pelo nosso relacionamento, em todas as vezes que estive aqui por você sem cobrar nada em troca ou na minha capacidade de me manter ao seu lado sem nenhuma palavra de carinho, de afeto, nada?! Me diga Camus, quando?

- Está sendo agora! Não vê como meu trabalho é importante?! – Camus passou a mão sobre as têmporas, começando a se irritar com as atitudes do namorado.

- Esse trabalho é mais importante pra você do que eu? – A pergunta soara como um deboche, e do jeito que estavam agora Milo não se impressionaria se ouvisse Camus dizer que sim.

- Milo, não é o momento pra falar sobre isso! – Camus falou alto enquanto ainda encarava o grego, que sorriu melancólico diante daquela frase.

- Nunca é o melhor momento pra falar sobre isso com você, não é Camus. Eu nunca vou ser o mais importante pra você. – Falava isso enquanto os olhos que a pouco mostravam sua fúria agora se enchiam de lágrimas que tentava segurar.

- Então ache alguém do seu agrado escorpião! – Camus gritou, irritado com tudo aquilo, cansado das criancices de Milo.

Os olhos de Milo se arregalaram e ele deu um passo pra trás, havia ouvido bem? Camus havia dito aquilo mesmo? Demorou alguns segundos para processar tudo, mas logo as lágrimas que ele lutava pra segurar foram derramadas. Milo sentiu a garganta doer ao tentar conter o choro e os soluços que vinham, as mãos tremiam e as pernas pareciam não aguentar mais seu peso. Baixou o rosto, colocando a mão em frente à face, tentando inutilmente esconder seu estado de Camus.

Camus só percebeu o que tinha falado quando já era tarde demais, olhava Milo preocupado, dessa vez até ele admitia que tinha ido longe demais, Milo sempre fora uma criança grande, sempre se exaltava, cabia a Camus manter o controle e agora o perdera por algum momento e falara tamanha bobagem.

- Milo, eu não quis dizer isso. – Mas Milo continuava olhando pra baixo – Esqueça o que falei, não foi minha intenção ferir você.

Viu Milo levantar devagar a cabeça e olhar em seus olhos. Se já se sentia culpado antes, agora estava o dobro.

- Na verdade isso foi exatamente o que você sempre quis dizer Camus, que eu deveria achar alguém que não você para incomodar. E é isso que pretendo fazer agora. – A voz saia tremula e baixa, seus olhos mostravam o quão fundo aquilo havia atingido Milo.

Ele se virou de costas pra Camus, seguindo em direção à saída da biblioteca, abriu a porta, e sua última frase saiu como um sussurro:

- Adeus, Camus de Aquário.

Camus viu a porta se fechar, estava paralisado diante de tudo. Com certeza aquilo não era uma das brincadeiras de Milo, na verdade Milo nunca sequer havia mencionado uma separação entre eles e agora virava as costas dando adeus! Como chegaram aquele ponto, já tinham tido milhões de brigas, é verdade e a impaciência e impulsividade de Milo irritavam o francês, varias vezes mandara Milo crescer, mas, em nenhuma dessas vezes Camus foi tão longe, nunca falara algo tão absurdo. Sim, Milo o tirava do sério, muitas brigas eram causadas porque o grego queria mais atenção do amante, queria mais sentimento. Era difícil entender, afinal Milo sabia de sua falta de sensibilidade para com seus sentimentos e o de outras pessoas também, fora seu amigo antes de ser seu namorado, e conhecia bem o francês, então porque exigia uma coisa que Camus não era capaz de dar? Não fora o próprio Milo que insistiu no relacionamento, mesmo sabendo da personalidade fria de Camus.

Baixou os olhos novamente para os papéis em que trabalhava antes de o grego entrar e suspirou, teria que terminar aquilo. Com certa dificuldade afastou todos os pensamentos com o loiro que vinham a sua mente vez ou outra e retomou o trabalho. Era seu lado prático agindo, terminaria o trabalho, descansaria – se conseguisse- e resolveria o problema com Milo amanhã, quando os dois estivessem mais calmos.

-,'-,'-,'-,'-

Milo caminhou devagar ate o templo de escorpião, indo direto para a cozinha, onde a luz estava acesa, sentiu que as lágrimas que ele segurara entre o caminho das duas casas voltavam aos seus olhos quando viu a mesa posta pra dois, as velas que ele não chegara a acender, esperando Camus e o vinho que comprara para a data. Apagou a luz do lugar e deu as costas a tudo, como havia feito com Camus pouco antes, não tinha forças pra arrumar aquilo tudo agora. Foi em direção ao seu quarto, se jogou na cama e finalmente se deu a liberdade de chorar tudo o que sentia.

Olhava pra cima, deixando as lágrimas correrem pela pele bronzeada e o que mais lhe doía era o fato de ainda amar tanto o francês. Virou-se na cama, dando de cara com o porta-retratos que tinha uma foto dos dois, fora tirada antes de começarem a namorar, dado que Camus não gostava muito de fotos, na verdade aquela era uma das poucas fotos que tinham juntos, e Milo sempre gostou dela em especial, pois foi no dia dessa foto que os dois trocaram o primeiro beijo, mesmo ele sendo o único a saber disso.

_Naquele dia viu o francês dormindo à sombra de uma árvore, com roupa de treino e os dois braços cruzados no alto apoiando sua cabeça, seu coração bateu mais forte, nunca havia visto Camus tão tranquilo e céus como ele era lindo assim, parecia até que os Deuses haviam colocado o francês ali daquele jeito como uma prova de resistência a Milo, e o escorpião sabia que não sairia vencedor Hipnotizado pela cena ele aproximou lentamente seus dedos do rosto de Camus, sua pele tão fria e tão branca, seus cabelos ruivos e lisos um pouco desarrumados, o peito que subia e descia lentamente no ritmo da sua respiração calma e a boca fina e vermelha que parecia tão suave. Há tempos ele já tinha se visto apaixonado por Camus, mas nunca foi capaz de falar algo, principalmente pelo fato de não ver nenhum sentimento mutuo de Camus para consigo –sim, Milo sabia que esperar alguma reação sentimental do cavaleiro do gelo era idiota, mesmo que Camus o amasse não reagiria assim, mas essa falta de qualquer incentivo deixava Milo sem coragem alguma- mas ali, naquele momento e diante daquela cena Milo não conseguiu se controlar, aproximou seus rostos lentamente até encontrar os lábios dele em um contato suave e rápido, mas inesquecível para Milo. Logo ele se desaproximou e sentou um pouco mais longe, mas ainda observando o ruivo, enquanto lembrava o leve beijo. Pouco depois o ruivo acordara do seu sono e começava a conversar normalmente com o cavaleiro de escorpião, afinal para ele nada havia acontecido. Milo estava feliz, estar ali com Camus e ter a lembrança daquele toque, pelo menos naquele momento, já era o suficiente._

Milo chorava com essas lembranças, nunca conseguiu se declarar a Camus depois disso, pois logo depois desse dia veio a batalha contra os cavaleiros de bronze, onde ele havia perdido Camus e mais tarde a guerra contra Hades, onde teve que lutar contra ele e seu coração se quebrou em cada uma dessas vezes. Até que Athena concedeu-lhes o dom de uma nova vida, uma vida em tempos de paz, uma vida em que Milo finalmente tivera coragem e decidira viver ao lado de Camus, mas agora, agora não havia mais isso, não havia uma existência cheia de paz, não havia mais Camus em sua vida, haveria sofrimento e isso Milo sabia, mas também não havia mais volta.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Ahh gente, essa é minha primeira fic, então tentem entender os possíveis erros e tudo mais, vou tentar corrigir com o tempo. O próximo capitulo é MuXShaka – não coloquei aqui pra não ficar muito comprido-<p>

Mas enfim... eu vou deixar claro que sou Mushakista até a alma e acho Ice e Poison lindo, então nem perguntem o que deu na minha cabeça pra resolver fazer isso com eles. – é pura maldade, sim!-

**Xo, Silk.**


End file.
